


Skye's Laugh

by Comixgal



Series: He's our Ward [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, F/M, Figging, Humiliation, Laughter During Sex, Micropenis, Mistress/slave, Name-Calling, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Roleplay, tiny cock humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is completely healed. She and Ward have a hotel room all to themselves. Ward doesn't know how she'll react to some information he's been meaning to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell her, already!

_Smack_

“Harder Skye.” Ward demanded.

_Smack. Smack_

“You can do better than that!” He goaded.

Skye was panting. “I’m trying!”

“Try harder!”

“I’m tired.” Skye whined.

“Jemma says you’re fine. Come on, Skye. Stop being lazy.”

The woman glared at him and hit again.

“Good. Again. More power through the shoulder.”

_Smack_

“Again.”

Skye frowned. “You’re just trying to make me angry so that I hit harder.”

“I’m trying to make you hit harder so that you’re better able to protect yourself. Correct your form and go again.”

_SMACK_

“Much better! Again.”

Twenty minutes later, they were finally done for the day. Skye removed the vest she’d been wearing with a groan. “This is so gross.” She peeled off her soaking wet shirt. “I have to go handle this.” She was almost all the way out of the training area when Ward stopped her.

“Skye?”

“Yeah?” She turned around. “What is it? Do I still owe you some ridiculous number of pushups or something?”

Ward stayed by the punching bag so he could hide if necessary. “No. I was just wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight?”

Skye didn’t miss the fear of rejection in Ward’s stance. He needn’t have worried. “I would love that. I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” His shy smile provided a beautiful dichotomy against the surety of his words and actions during their training.

As she left to shower, Ward went back to putting away the practice gear. He sprayed the vest with a disinfectant and hung it up to dry.

“I wish she wouldn’t walk around half-naked like that!” Jemma’s voice came through the doorway.

Ward couldn’t quite make out Fitz’s flippant response.

“Why not?” The soldier asked as he walked past the lab. “She just got out of a practice session.”

“Well she needn’t rub it in our faces!” The biochemist said agitatedly.

“Her breasts.” Fitz provided. “Jemma is annoyed that Skye’s breasts are larger. I keep telling her that it’s genetic.”

Jemma smacked the engineer’s head. “I know it’s genetic. It’s just not fair!”

Ward grinned at the interplay between FitzSimmons.

“Ward, tell Jemma that her body is beautiful.”

Ward refused. “If I tell her now, she’ll think it’s because you told me to, and not because she’s one of the three most beautiful women I know.” He left the lab.

“Smooth. Very smooth.” Fitz laughed as Jemma turned red and hit him again for good measure.

***

Ward was sitting in the main room, reading a report when Phil joined him.

“I heard you working out with Skye today. When she passed me earlier, she was complaining about wearing the vest.”

“You asked that her training include mandatory sessions with the vest.” Ward reminded him.

“That I did. Have you done the other thing I asked?” Phil wanted to know.

It took an effort of will not to squirm under Phil’s gaze. “Yes, sir. With everyone but Skye.”

Phil remained silent, picking up his own report to read.

“You know, she’s never used dom-voice during a mission or practice? Neither have the others but I’m her Supervising Officer and we work a lot closer.” Ward said as the thoughts percolated to the top of his mind. “She’s never once tried to take control like that. Not once.”

Phil nodded. “She’ll make an incredible agent one day. That ability to compartmentalize her roles within the team, her empathy towards people, she’ll be one of the best. And your work as her S.O. hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

“She’s going to be really angry.”

“Were the others?”

Ward considered the question. “Fitz and May were, yes. Jemma was, well, you know... Jemma gets so _disappointed_ in you and you wish she would get angry because it couldn’t possibly be worse.”

Phil chuckled. “I’m familiar with that experience. It’s possible that fear of disappointing Dr. Simmons is what kept Fitz from getting sidetracked at the Academy.” He glanced at his report again. “Are you sleeping in anyone’s bed tonight?”

Ward nodded. “Skye’s.”

“Okay.” He smiled. “Let me know if plans change.”

“I will, sir.”

The beds were far too narrow for Phil and Ward to sleep comfortably together. On the rare occasions they ended up in one of the bunks neither slept well. After a few nights of waking up cranky, Phil had put out a thick, triple-wide yoga mat and a pile of blankets on the floor of his office.

The mat saw extra use after difficult missions when Phil enforced the “no one sleeps alone” rule. Occasionally, one of the team couldn’t handle the closeness of another person so someone would sleep on a couch while the struggling team member slept on the mat. They’d all had nightmare-filled sleeps that were soothed by someone rolling off the couch to wake them up. Sleeping on the floor also kept them from waking up bruised from a flailing tumble off a bed.

Ward considered his teammates.

Jemma loved to sleep almost completely on top of him. She’d put a few pillows against the wall and use them for support as she flung an arm, a leg, and most of her torso over him. She was also the most likely to wake him up by pinching his nipples or fondling his balls.

Fitz made him the big spoon and would claim an arm to hold for the night. Ward had lost count of the number of times he’d woken up to Fitz masturbating. When Ward woke up, Fitz would either insist on some mutual handjobs or pester the soldier into riding his cock. He sometimes wished that Fitz would do more of the work that early in the morning but the engineer’s eyes would shine so brightly up at him that it was enough to make it all worthwhile.

Phil was impossible to read. Most mornings, the man was able to get out of the room without waking Ward; an impressive feat that even May had difficulty replicating. When that happened, Ward would wake up with breakfast waiting for him. Other times, Coulson would make him get up and prepare breakfast for the entire team. 

May was like Coulson. They never had sex in the morning. She was most likely to completely exhaust him the night before and then wake him up early for Tai Chi or meditation. Frankly, Ward loved it. The other agent didn’t like sleeping with someone else in her tiny bunk so she would leave him in his bed when he was too tired to resist and go back to her room or the cockpit. Ward particularly liked joining her after missions when they slept in hotels because they had more time together.

Skye liked to steal his warmth with her freezing feet. Her favorite position was to have him resting his head against her chest or stomach. Most of the time, when they slept in the same bed, she would prop herself up on a few pillows and sleep like that. She loved to wake him up with a blowjob or loud, laughing, morning sex that woke up the rest of the Bus.

No one ever complained about the noise. They’d all been on the receiving end of Skye’s unadulterated joy in sex and hearing her laughter was more likely to leave them all in a good mood than ruin their mornings. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to knock on her bunk door when they woke up to see if she was alone. She kept a bowls of mints on her side table since the one thing she hated was morning breath.

If Ward was at all conscious of selecting his sleeping partners based on what he wanted in the morning, he tried not to think about it too closely.

Phil returned with Melinda May close behind. “We have a mission.”

FitzSimmons tumbled into the room asking an intelligible tangle of questions. Skye joined them while trying to braid back her hair. She gave Ward a quick, apologetic look because it didn’t seem as if their evening plans would bear out.

“Alright, folks. This should be a simple extraction; we’ll be assisted by a surveillance team already on the ground. The analyst in charge of researching the portals from the Svartalfheim invasion has been captured.”

“Dr. Selvig?” Simmons exclaimed. “That’s terrible!”

Agent Coulson shook his head. “No. Dr. Amelia Lang.”

“She taught a course at the Academy when we were there.” Fitz said. “She has a young daughter.”

“Two.” Phil corrected. “I want both of you to go in there after the place is secure to make sure that all of her physical research is recovered. Skye, you’ll get a copy of everything from the lab and then wipe it all. Agent Ward, you get Dr. Lang out of there. Agent May will help you four get in and take care of security on the way out. I will be running surveillance and back-up. Further instructions once we touch down and get to the van.”

“Sir, can’t Skye do her work from the van?” Simmons asked.

“I’m fine to go in!” The hacker insisted. “And I could help with the fighting.”

Coulson looked at her. “Simmons is right. If you’re able to get access to their servers from the van, I would like your skills in covering the building. If you have to go in, you will. If you can get what we need from outside, that’s what we’ll do.”

“Stop babying me!” Skye complained.

Melinda May pushed her into a chair and loomed. “We aren’t babying you, idiot. We’re keeping one of our greatest assets safe by not putting her in unnecessary danger. If we could do this without sending anyone into that building, we would. Now put on your big girl panties and do as you’re told.”

The younger woman’s glare promised dire things for May. The agent ignored it and stood behind the chair, strong hand keeping Skye seated until the hacker sarcastically said, “Yes, ma’am.” She was looking at Ward, hoping her S.O. would say something.

He agreed with Coulson and May. “I’d rather have you in the van, keeping an eye on their alarms and security system. We’ll all be safer with someone on the cameras. And if Coulson needs to come in as backup, we need someone on the outside telling us what’s going on.”

“Fine.” She could see the use of that. “But I’m getting really tired of this ‘Stay in the van’ crap.”

“I could use more of it.” Fitz whinged, effectively breaking the tension.

“We touch down in two hours. I’ll tell you more when I know more.”

***

Other than Agent May’s purpling eye and some impressive bruises along Ward’s forearms, the mission was a success. The team was standing by the Bus where Dr. Lang had already been secured.

“Skye, you’ll stay on the ground tonight to finish running down all their backups. I also want finance information sent to me as soon as possible.” Phil ordered. “You’ll use the hotel room the ground team was using.”

“Got it, AC.” She was still furiously typing on her laptop.

“Ward, you’ll stay with her. Everyone else, we’re going to get Dr. Lang back to her family and get them relocated. We’ll return tomorrow afternoon. Don’t run up the room service bill.”

“Again.” Simmons added.

“We won’t, sir.” Ward promised. “We’ll see you tomorrow.” He led Skye back into the van as she continued working. She barely looked up, trusting him to get her safely back to the hotel.

It took her another few hours to finish. Ward had already written up his report and was reading quietly when she stretched out and looked around. “Done! At least for right now.” She grinned at Ward. “I’ve got some crawlers tracking down the last of the shell companies and hidden accounts but there’s nothing I can do until I get a ping. Time for dinner?”

“We’re eating out this time.”

“Ooh, can we go to that Indian place down the street? It smelled so good when I was sitting in the van.”

Ward had no preference and said as much.

“Great! I’ll have any new information sent to my phone. Let’s go!”

Ward realized that now would be the best time to tell Skye about trying to leave the team. He watched her order an unadvisedly large and spicy meal while his appetite disappeared and his stomach flip-flopped.

“I’m really glad you’re all healed.” He said.

“Me too!” She beamed. “One hundred percent better. Broken ribs are the worst.”

Ward was tempted to agree. “I have to tell you something about that evening.”

Skye stopped smiling and looked up from her phone. “What is it? Did something happen with Phil? I’ve noticed you two haven’t been sleeping together much. Is everything okay?”

A swell of adoration passed through Ward; Skye could always be trusted to notice that sort of thing and worry about it. “No. Nothing like that. He asked me today if I wanted to join him tonight. We’re fine. Things have just been busy.”

“Good. You had me worried. So what is it you want me to know?”

A thousand scenarios ran through his head of what Skye would say. He felt physically ill. “Actually, it’s nothing. I can tell you later.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he’d made it worse.

Skye was watching him with the same sort of stare she gave a particularly recalcitrant security system. It said in a single glance that she was going to break it open like a piece of chocolate to get at the rich, gooey secrets inside.

Ward rested his head in his hands and took a deep breath.


	2. Planning the Scene

“You should tell me right now.” Skye spoke softly, taking his hands in hers. “I’m starting to worry and I don’t like that.”

“The evening after the mission, I told Coulson that I was leaving the team.”

Skye processed this information silently. “Because I got injured?”

Ward was watching her face for clues as to what she was thinking. “Yes.”

“Okay. We’re going to discuss this later at the hotel. I would have wanted to leave too so I’m not mad about that at all. I’m upset that you made that decision without talking to me or the others first. Tell me why I’m upset.”

“Because I’m supposed to make you feel safe.”

“That’s right. Why else?”

“Because I’m your S.O.”

“Uh huh. Who would take that job if you weren’t here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Me either.” She deadpanned. “If you ever leave me permanently under May’s tutelage, I’ll find you and make sure she’s taught me how to do something truly terrible to you.”

Ward laughed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Skye was breaking apart a papadum into tiny pieces. “We’ll talk about that later, too.” There wasn’t any anger in her voice and Ward relaxed.

The food arrived and Skye ordered a lhasi for Ward when he started to choke on the spiciness of the aloo gobi. “How can you eat this? My tongue is burning off.”

“It’s delicious! Eat some naan and stop whining. You said you liked spicy food.”

“I didn’t realize it would be this spicy!”

Skye shrugged and shoveled more bread and spicy cauliflower into her mouth. “More for me.”

Ward contented himself with rice, naan, and just enough of the aloo gobi to add a pleasant flavour. Skye’s appetite proved up to the task of finishing the rest of the food.

“Let’s get back to the hotel.” She paid, took his arm, and walked them both out.

***

The hacker decided that she wanted to watch some television and rest for a while. Ward joined her on the bed, enjoying the opportunity to be close.

“Are you going to punish me?” He eventually asked when Skye’s attention was no longer captured by the american sitcom re-runs.

“I doubt it. Did the others?” She wanted to know.

“No. They were angry but said they understood. Fitz said that if I ever made a decision like that without talking to him, he’d beat my ass so hard I couldn’t walk for a week.”

Skye chuckled. “Sounds like something he’d say. Did Jemma do her quiet and disappointed routine?”

“Yes!” Ward said, amused that yet another person was familiar with Jemma’s moods.

“And May?”

“She took me down to the practice area and sparred with me for over an hour.”

Skye shivered. “Yikes.”

“And then she told me that leaving because someone else had been injured was never an acceptable choice.”

“Well, she’s right about that.”

“So you’re not going to punish me?” Ward asked.

Skye thought about the question. “I understand why you wanted to go. But you, of all people, should know that people get injured during missions. The fact that you tried to leave without talking to us and that you called it ‘nothing’; that, makes me angry. I would have been devastated if you’d been gone when I woke up from the pain meds.”

“I’m sorry.”

She pulled him closer. “That’s all I wanted to hear. Apology accepted.”

“That’s it?”

She pushed him away to look into his face. “Do you want to be punished, Ward? Tell me the truth.”

“Maybe?” Ward didn’t know how he was feeling. “I don’t want pain tonight. I’m bruised and sore. But I don’t feel forgiven for what I did.”

Skye understood. “You need a difficult evening that doesn’t leave you too physically banged up?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. I’m going to shower while you consider what you’d like from a scene tonight. You have fifteen minutes before I ask you to offer some suggestions. If you figure out what you want, you can join me in the shower. Is that good?”

“Good. Thank you.” He knew exactly what he wanted, just didn’t know if Skye would be up for it.

The hacker loved taking long showers and did so whenever they were off the Bus and had enough water. Ward knew that he’d have plenty of time to join her, even if he gave her five minutes alone. He loved seeing that growing definition of muscles in her shoulders, back, and legs that came from practicing with him. He knocked gently on the frosted-glass door and waited for her to invite him in.

“So you’ve thought about what you want?” She handed him a sudsy loofa and turned around.

Grant began covering her back with soap. “Could we role play tonight?”

Skye was the only one of his dom/mes who enjoyed role-play. Her dominatrix experience had been far less pain-centric than the rest of the team’s. She was scarily good at getting into character and giving a sub exactly the experience they wanted. “Sure. What kind?”

This was the part Ward wasn’t sure about. “Could we do the tiny slave scene?”

She spun in his arms and stepped back as far as she could so that she wasn’t staring up at him. “You safeworded the last time we did that one.”

He nodded. “I know. It was my fault. I wasn’t prepared for how I’d feel when you said those things.” He blushed.

Skye captured his face in both hands. “You never, _ever_ blame yourself for safewording. Is that understood?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Tell me.”

“I will always use my safeword when I need it. I will not blame myself for using it. Good subs use their safeword. Strong subs use their safeword. I am a good sub. I am a strong sub.” They’d drilled those words into him until he believed them. He’d felt silly repeating it any time they asked like an affirmation. But he couldn’t deny that he felt better knowing how strongly they felt about his safety.

Skye kissed him. “Very good. I was the dom, it was my scene. I should have realized you weren’t enjoying it. If we’re laying blame, it’s on me.”

“You’ve already apologized for that.” Ward press a kiss to each palm.

“And you want to go through all of that again?”

Grant was positive. “It’s different now. I know you better. We’ve done less intense scenes. I’m ready for this one.”

“Limits. Now.” Skye ordered.

“My usual. Plus no whipping, caning, or flogging. No bondage tonight except hands on the headboard.”

“Spanking?” Skye asked.

“Yes, please.”

“Sex acts?”

“Any and all of the usual. Nothing that requires too much flexibility.”

“I’ll be careful of your muscles and forearms.” As she spoke, she lathered him down. “Orgasm delay?”

He thought about this. “Delay but not denial. I can’t handle that tonight.”

Skye was registering every word before asking her next question. “Any new triggers I should know about?”

It was reassuring the way she went through these questions every time they tried a role-play or planned a new scene. Ward loved their old standbys and never felt bad about establishing limits for a scene, but watching Skye’s brain put together a new set of parameters and variables was as beautiful as watching May fight.

“Please don’t mention getting hurt.”

That was an understandable trigger. It also wasn’t something she found particularly arousing. “Can I mention the others?”

“Within usual our usual guidelines.”

“Are any of them angry with you right now? Should I know anything about your mission with Fitz?”

“No, mistress.”

“Check-ins?”

He’d always hated this question but knew Skye wouldn’t continue without a discussion. “I want to beg you to stop. I want to pretend that you’re not listening to me. You’ll break it if we red-light/green-light.” He knew that the woman wouldn’t be thrilled.

“Fine, just one phrase, then.” Skye insisted.

“Level 7?”

She considered this. “I can use that. If you respond with Level 8, we ramp up. Anything else, we ramp down. Understood?”

“Understood.”

“Give me your safeword.”

“Shield.”

“Finish cleaning yourself thoroughly. I want you kneeling on the floor when I finish getting dressed. We start immediately after. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Skye pulled him down for the last gentle kiss he was going to get for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ended the chapter here because the next chapter will be explicit and intense. I want readers to have the chance to avoid that if they'd like. Extra tags will appear at the beginning of the next chapter.


	3. No laughing matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Skye and Ward have an intense role play session where Ward is a roman slave with a tiny penis.
> 
> This chapter includes humiliation, tiny cock humiliation, begging, consensual non-consent, role-played bad domme etiquette, slave play, pegging, dildos, name calling, light figging, and orgasm delay. Please do not read if any of these are triggers for you.

Skye stared into the mirror, eyes blank, simply using it as a tool for getting into the right headspace. When she'd first done this, she had been shocked at how easy it was to bring up the words and actions that tore a man down. She could poke and prod at every little weakness until her target was laid bare before her. This was the darker side of the empathy and understanding that Coulson found so useful. 

She could do this. She could give Ward the experience he needed. She could do this and enjoy it without guilt. He wanted it and no one else could fulfill this need.

***

Ward began squirming the moment Skye stepped into the room. He was already flushed as he knelt on the floor in nothing but a towel pinned around his hips. Skye wore a sheet like a stola and walked around him with a contemptuous stare.

“I’m told you disobeyed orders, slave.”

He looked up at her, hoping his apologetic expression would sway her away from punishment. He rocked back when she slapped him.

“I will not have your unworthy eyes look upon my face.”

His breath caught; they never kept him from seeing their faces. His heart was beating faster already. “I’m sorry, mistress. Please forgive me.” He hunched downward, cringing beneath her glare.

“I hardly think so. Get undressed; you’re to be naked when Master Coulson arrives to whip you.”

“Please, mistress. Please, no. I won’t disobey again.” He fell backwards when she used a strong leg to push against his shoulder.

“You’re already disobeying my orders.” Her foot was at his throat. “Continue at your own peril.”

Blushing bright with shame, he unpinned his towel and let it fall open. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the moment she noticed his cock.

A grin spread across her face. She snickered loudly and derisively. “Oh my! What is _that_? I thought I had purchased a strong male slave. No wonder you wished to hide it from me.” She bent down to take the flaccid length between her thumb and forefinger. “It’s hardly longer than a babe’s!”

Ward moved his hands to cover himself, redness spreading across his chest.

She laughed louder while swatting away his hands. “You hardly need two hands for this little thing.” She pinched the tip.

“I’m bigger when I’m aroused, mistress! I swear!”

“Ha! How would you know? Who would touch this pathetic excuse for a cock? And I was told you were quite the slut. Are you a _pathicus_ , then?” Her eyes lit up. “You must be the slave that Fitz so enjoys! Tell me, does he take you to bed for his enjoyment?”

He couldn’t think with Skye’s fingers playing over his groin. “No mistress.” He groaned, bucking into her hands as she chuckled. “I am not allowed in his bed.” He closed his eyes and looked away. It was shameful to admit to being the receiving partner. “He takes me in the baths or in the store house.”

This information delighted his mistress. “Look! It is getting bigger. Now it’s almost the size of my thumb. You like thinking of Master Fitz as he slams into you, don’t you? And does your little- what _do_ you call this thing?”

Being a slave was bad enough. Having his manhood belittled by his mistress made him flounder. Skye dragged his legs apart and pinched the inside of his thighs. “Leave them open.”

While Ward gasped, she slapped the sensitive inner skin of his legs. “You didn’t answer my question, slut. I asked you what you called this tiny, pathetic thing.”

He tried again to cover himself.

Skye grabbed it and squeezed hard, making him yelp. “On the bed. Now. Face up. And if you try to touch yourself one more time, the consequences will be dire.”

He scrambled to obey.

“Hands on the headboard. You may not move them without my permission. I will attach them there if I must. Then the marks on your wrists will tell everyone how undisciplined and unruly you are. When they ask what you did, and you know they will, you will tell them the truth; that your mistress punished you for pretending to be a man.”

Ward groaned. He didn’t want to tell the others that he’d been punished. They would tease him.

“Now then, you miserable slut, I asked you a question.”

“It’s my p-penis, mistress?” His stuttered statement was barely a whisper.

“Is that a question?” Peals of scornful laughter washed over him. “It certainly should be! No one would call this a penis.”

Grant swallowed thickly around the lump of humiliation in his throat.

“It’s so soft.” Skye was cooing. “Does it get harder? Is this as big as your clit gets?” She licked the tip, making Ward breathe as if he might hyperventilate. When he didn’t respond, she slapped it. “I asked if it got harder.”

“That’s as hard as it gets.” Tears were building in his eyes. He was mortified by Mistress Skye’s attention.

“Can you even cum with this? Or is it truly a clit, good for nothing but rubbing.” She rocked her hand against it in the same way she might pleasure herself.

“I-I c-can c-cum, m-m-mistress.” Ward managed to get out. “I h-h-have b-before.”

“I don’t believe you. Listen to you stutter. You’re barely a man.” Skye said. “Turn over.”

He moved immediately; anything to hide his cock from the cruel mistress.

“Keep your hands on the board. Each time I spank you, I want to hear you thank me for touching you and you’ll find something new to tell me about your precious little member.”

He groaned. She couldn’t be serious. “Yes, mistress.”

_smack_

“Thank you mistress for touching me. My pathetic little penis- AH!”

“I told you it wasn’t a penis!” She hit him twice more.

“Thank you, mistress, for touching me! Thank you, mistress, for touching me. I have a disgusting little dicklet, it can’t even get hard. No one ever touches it because it’s so small.”

_smack_

“Thank you for touching me, mistress! I can’t have sex with women because they can’t feel me in them.” Tears were running down his face.

_smack_

“Thank you for touching me, mistress! I can’t bathe with the other slaves because they tease me. They say I should bathe with the women because I’m not worthy of calling myself a man.”

_smack_

That was all he could take. He collapsed onto the bed, begging Skye to stop. “Mistress, please, no more. Please. Anything else. I-I can’t!”

“Oh, you’ll get something else, you can rest assured of that. Now shut up.” She rained blows down on his ass with a single-minded intensity. She continued until the redness of his ass matched the deep red of his embarrassment. “Go get me a drink.” She ordered, as if she hadn’t just spanked him until he cried.

When he got up, she gasped. “Did you cum?” She pointed to the wet spot on the bed.

“No, mistress! I swear! I didn’t. I swear it!” His leaking cock had rubbed against the coverlet and left a streak. “I didn’t cum.”

“You’re lying to me again?” She shrieked. “There’s no way a miniscule thing like that could produce that much pre-cum. You made a mess of my bed and now you expect me to believe that you aren’t a degenerate who enjoys being spanked? Look! Are you getting hard again?” She said the word ‘hard’ mockingly.

“No mistress. I’m still hard. I swear I didn’t cum.”

Skye pinched his nipples as he stood in front of her. “Still hard? You _are _a degenerate! Only the worst whores stay aroused when they’re spanked. Does Fitz spank you while he ploughs your furrow.” She chuckled at her own euphemism. “Go get me that drink while I consider what else to do with you.__

__Ward walked awkwardly to the bar to pour some sparkling water for his mistress. He could hear her moving around behind him but didn’t want to know what she was doing. Whatever it was, he knew it would be awful. His ass and cock were throbbing. He knelt in front of her, raising the glass upward._ _

__“Do you remember Mistress Jemma, slave? The Briton girl Fitz adores?”_ _

__“Yes, mistress.” He was careful not to look up, trying to ignore the jealous rush at the mention of Fitz and Jemma together._ _

__“Such a smart young thing for all that she’s a savage. She shared with me the most remarkable items! Look!”_ _

__Ward stared horrified at a row of phallic objects of different materials._ _

__“She says they use them on women who suffer from the vapors.”_ _

__They were graduated in size and shape. “Tell me, slut, what is the largest size you’ve taken? Level 6?” She held up a phallus that looked to be about three of her fingers in width._ _

__“Larger mistress.” He flushed._ _

__“Really? Is Fitz larger than this?” She didn’t wait for an answer. “What about this one? Level 7? Or perhaps this one?” She held up two._ _

__“Level 8, mistress.”_ _

__Skye smirked. “Quite the little whore, opening yourself up to anyone who comes along.”_ _

__He sighed at how easy the check-in had gone. He wanted her to ramp this up. “No, mistress. I swear, I’m not a whore.”_ _

__She slapped him. “Quiet. Whose member is this big? Tell me.”_ _

__“Master Coulson’s, mistress. He-” His voice dropped to a shamed whisper, “He likes to take me after Master Fitz has worked me open.”_ _

__The domme paused for the shortest moment. This was the first time she’d heard this particular fantasy. “I’ll be sure to ask if I can watch, next time.” She teased._ _

__“No, mistress! Please. It isn’t seemly. Please don’t.”_ _

__“Shut up.” She ordered. “I think I’ll invite Mistress May, as well. She says she enjoys watching her slaves get punished. I’m sure she’d enjoy watching you be unmanned by your betters. Tell me, do you beg for it? Does Fitz make you moan? Make your clit throb so good.”_ _

__“Yes, mistress. Yes.” He’d say anything now. He didn’t want to be punished again for lying._ _

__“That dear little girl gave me a harness for these. I must show you.”_ _

__He could hear her rummaging around behind him._ _

__“Turn.”_ _

__It took his breath away. She always looked good in a harness and this one had the large dildo jutting proudly out._ _

__“That’s right. You’ll never possess anything like this, will you, slut? Look at your mouth water!”_ _

__Ward had licked his lips because they’d gone dry. “No, mistress. Please don’t. I can’t take something that big. Not without preparation. Please no, you can’t put that in me.” Even as he spoke, his cock twitched and leaked. “I can’t. I can’t take it. Please. Don’t.” He’d crawled over to her in supplication._ _

__Skye slapped his cheek with the dildo. It looked like marble but was a stiff silicone. “Suck it.”_ _

__He scrambled away. “No! They’ve never made me do that. No, mistress! Please don’t make me. I beg you. Please.”_ _

__She advanced on him with burning eyes. “I don’t care what they’ve asked you to do. Your saliva is the only lubrication you’ll get. Do I make myself clear?”_ _

__He cringed. “Yes, mistress.” He opened his mouth to lick the cock._ _

__“You’ll want to do better than that.”_ _

__He sobbed as he tried to take the dildo deeper and gagged. “I can’t mistress. It’s vile. It’s not right.”_ _

__Skye pulled him upright and shoved him onto the bed, surprising the slave with her strength. “I will tell you what is right and wrong. Am I not your mistress?”_ _

__“Yes.” He’d fallen onto the bed and then curled himself into the far corner._ _

__“Come here, slut.” When he didn’t move she grew furious. “Hands. Headboard. Now. Or so help me, the last half hour will seem like a stroll in the fields compared to your punishment.”_ _

__He moved reluctantly._ _

__“Flat on your back. Hands up.” She wrapped silk ties around his wrists and attached them to the headboard. “I was going to let you hold yourself open but now, you’ll have to rely on the strength of your legs.”_ _

__She left him there as she went to get another glass of water. Grant’s eyes followed her figure across the room. The dildo bobbed slightly as she walked and she looked incredibly sexy. She was grinning when she returned. “Good news, slave, I’ve decided I will use a smaller phallus first.” She chortled at his sigh of relief. “Not only that, but I’ll lubricate it for you.”_ _

__“Thank you! Oh thank you, mistress. You are so kind. Thank you. Thank you.” His breath caught when he saw the jar she held up. He tried to get away. His legs were under him, pushing him further up the bed. He curled protectively around his hands, trying to undo the knots with his teeth._ _

__Skye ignored this as she lubricated the much thinner dildo. When she turned around, her leer made Ward whimper. She walked to the head of the bed, grabbed his tiny cock in one hand, and bodily dragged him back to the proper position. “Feet flat, legs wide.”_ _

__He whimpered again as she pressed the dildo into him. It was small and would have fit easily if he hadn’t been clenching down tightly._ _

__“Mistress. I can’t!”_ _

__Skye rubbed against his entrance while he bucked and tried to get away. “Do that again, and not only will you not get any preparation, but I will dump the entire jar over that thing you call a cock.”_ _

__The threat worked. He yielded, letting the dildo slip into him. As she pumped it in and out, the ginger lubricant began to burn. Ward yelped, trying to get away. Skye snickered and added more of the painful liquid to the dildo. Every time he moved, the fire increased in his ass. He was begging now for anything that would make it better. Making matters worse, his cock was still hard and he could feel his heartbeat pulsing through the tip._ _

__“Mistress! Please no. Please make it stop. It hurts. It hurts so much. I can’t take anymore. I can’t. No more. No more. No more.” He repeated the phrase until it was an incomprehensible string of sounds._ _

__Skye untied his hands and forced him to stand. She’d left the dildo in him and he was in too much discomfort to fight back. She maneuvered him towards the balcony doors. At the last second, he tried to resist but she chose that moment to press the ginger-covered dildo against his prostate. His plea to stop turned into a humiliating moan._ _

__The mistress shoved him against the door. They were too high up for anyone to see but the sudden exhibitionism ratcheted Ward’s need even higher._ _

__“You like being on display, slave? You like showing yourself off to the real men around you?” She pulled out the dildo, making sure the ridges caught the sensitive rim of his hole. He plastered himself against the glass, trying not to cum at the sensation._ _

__“Time for the big one.” She knew he didn’t want her to be gentle. She pulled his cheeks apart with her hands and pushed into him with one smooth stroke._ _

__He was banging his fists against the glass door, begging incoherently and trying not to push back on the cock up his ass._ _

__“What are you?” Skye demanded, grabbing the hair at the back of his head._ _

__“I’m your slave, mistress. I’m your slutty slave.”_ _

__She slammed harder into his waiting hole. “That’s right. And I’m going to use you to make myself cum.”_ _

__“I need to cum too, mistress. Please let me! Please!”_ _

__“Quiet!” She tightened her grip as she rotated her hips. She was making the base of the dildo in the harness grind against her clit. As she got closer, she moved harder, pressing the dildo into every sensitive spot Ward had. He was clawing at the glass, losing all focus but those nerves reacting to the cock up his ass and his pounding need. At the last second, Skye reached around him, took the tip between two fingers, and finished him off as she shuddered against him. He gasped as she continued thrusting into his over-sensitized ass._ _

__She removed the dildo just in time for him to fall to his knees. The domme removed the harness and knelt next to him. Judging by his still panting breaths and his exhausted grin, he was fine. She let him rest for a while before dragging him into the bathroom for a quick rinse and some water. He was silent the entire time, still too far into the role to come out. Once clean, she led them back to the bed after stripping off the top bedspread. She held him close, head against her chest. She never knew if he would fall asleep or stay awake after a scene like this. Regardless, she never left him alone; making sure he received the aftercare he needed._ _

__This was one of the times that he roused himself after a while. He went to the bathroom, grabbed some pizza that Fitz had left in the mini-fridge, and came back to bed._ _

__“Thank you.” He nuzzled against Skye’s chest, enjoying the way her nipples peaked._ _

__She giggled. “You’re welcome.” She claimed a kiss before he started eating. “Feeling better?”_ _

__His sigh was heartfelt, “So much better. I’m sorry I tried to leave.”_ _

__“You’re completely forgiven.” She promised for both herself and the others._ _

__***_ _

__The Bus returned right on time. Skye had already sent every scrap of financial data she could find and was certain that all of their backups had been wiped._ _

__The team was happy to see them both return. They noticed, but didn’t mention the looseness in Ward’s manner that had been missing for several weeks. All six of them spent the evening together, relaxing in the main room of the plane._ _

__Ward easily turned down each of their offers to join him in his bunk. It was rare, but he wanted to sleep alone._ _

__***_ _

__A soft tap at his door woke him up early the next morning. Skye poked her head in. “Awake?”_ _

__“I am now.” He said, lifting the covers to invite her in._ _

__She crawled under them, molding herself against his body to steal his warmth. She trailed a hand down his chest. “What’s this? Someone else is waking up for me.” She grinned. “I can’t wait to have you inside me.”_ _

__The rest of the team woke up smiling, knowing that Ward was being well cared for, as the Bus was filled with the bright, affectionate sound of Skye’s laugh._ _


End file.
